A conventional toaster has a timer used to set the time for toasting one or more slices of bread.
Such conventional toasters are typically configured to provide optimal toasting results when the toaster is used at maximum capacity, i.e. a two slot toaster is used for toasting two slices of bread. However, if the toaster is used at less than maximum capacity such as a two slot toaster for only one slice of bread, results of the toasting process may be inconsistent.
There is need for improvement.